Such windows or doors are known and are equipped either with a rotating panel or a tilt panel The hinge fittings connected to the fixed frame in such closures can be supported visibly in front of the face of the fixed frame on the opening side. On the other hand, it is also possible to use hinge fittings that have a completely hidden position when installed in a chamber between the grooves of the panel and the fixed frame. In either case, the stresses resulting from the weight or load of the panel in these known windows or doors is transmitted fully to the fixed frame through the intermediate hinge fittings.
Since the panels of modern window or door designs may have a relatively large weight (for example up to 130 kg,) the hinge fittings connecting them to the fixed frame are exposed to correspondingly high stresses. This leads to considerable wear on the slide bearing surfaces (oriented normal to the axial direction of the hinge and supported on one another and against one another in the manner of a thrust bearing,) if provision is not made constantly for perfect lubrication. Furthermore, permanent deformations can occur in the hinge fittings themselves or in areas of their connection to the panel and the fixed frame. This later gives rise to impairment of the proper operation of the window or door.
In the case of support fittings designed as hinges for windows and doors, the support surfaces absorbing or transmitting the axial bearing forces (as shown for example in German Registered Design No. 19 13 993, French Pat. No. 11 17 003, and Swiss Pat. No. 218 319,) are set up so that their operating planes are accessible from the outside, or they are provided with a long-term supply of lubricants. In these known hinges, however, there is still the drawback that heavy panel weights may lead to permanent deformation of the hinge parts themselves or their points of connection to the fixed frame and the panel.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a mechanism by which the hinge fittings connecting the panel to the fixed frame can be substantially relieved of the weight of the panel acting in the axial direction in windows or doors of the type described initially. This can even be accomplished by retrofitting, by simple means, without thereby impairing the mechanism of action of the particular hinge fittings whose use is necessitated by the system set up.